Will You Dance?
by bufffycat
Summary: An overworked Jack at the years biggest event in the kingdoms is approached by another King in the midst of the festivities. Cardverse AU and fairly fluffy RoChu


_AN: So I wrote this to go with an MMD picture I made (it's the cover picture) and can be found on DeviantArt page. Sorry it's not terribly exciting, mostly just short fluffy drabbly something.  
_

The amount of planning and preparation that had gone into tonight's event had finally paid off and the room glowed with the mingling nobility dressed in their most exquisite attire. The sound of laughter and loud half-meant exclamations would ring out occasionally when those in attendance met another and began to boast of this past year's exploits. Somewhere musicians played above the chatter which directed the steps of the pairs on the floor, the colors on the dancers blending and swirling together in time to the beat.

And in amongst it all stood the Jack of this year's hosting kingdom. Yao hardly paid any attention to the crowd as all of his focus was on maintaining the event and making things run smoothly. He attempted a subtle roll of his shoulders in order to work out the knot that had formed from the stressful planning that had gone into it and how he had hardly slept this past week while putting finishing touches and doing last-minute checks of everything. It was always the biggest event of the year and the Spades were not to fall short of their hosting duties.

Still, Yao couldn't help feel as though it was more trouble than it was worth. After having to chase his own king away from the buffet table before anyone else had arrived, he had been left to oversee everything while both the king and queen had left to go mingle which meant it was Yao alone that had to deal with the problems that arose. Such as when the Diamonds had arrived and caused a fuss that the help would wrinkle the fine silk coats they wore or how the overly enthusiastic Jack of Hearts nearly caused one of the servers to trip and spill a large platter of food. At least in the latter case a rather red-faced king had dragged away his jack with a promise to keep an eye on him.

Yao made a quick check of the large Spade clock that adorned the hall and sighed when he realized he still had several hours to go before the party would end and he would finally be able to rest. At least everyone appeared to be having a better time than he was as he directed someone to replenish an empty plate of tarts and pulled another aside to determine how much wine the Queen had drunk. The fiasco of several years ago was a thing to never be repeated.

Feeling that the his authority would be better put to use somewhere else, the jack turned to find someone watching him intently and he stiffened when he noticed who. Violet eyes were trained solely on him and the large man smiled softly as he approached. Yao could not help the small shudder that came from seeing that smile. There were always rumors that circulated about the King of Clubs, mainly stories of how cruel the man could be and told as haunting tales of the madness that surrounded him. Yao had seen the man before on several occasions, events like this or when there were diplomatic missions between countries, but it had always been in passing and from a safe distance. Now that he had gained the other's attention it only seemed to strengthen what he heard.

Putting on a polite smile and giving a slight nod to his head, Yao greeted the King while trying to remain respectful despite the fear that was ordering him to escape. The king smiled wider and gave a large sweeping bow, extending a hand towards him. "Will you dance?"

Yao drew back at the sudden gesture and nervously looked around to decide what he should do. It would be rude to decline a king, but he felt no inclination to accept. "I apologize," Yao began, offering his best sincere smile, "but my attentions should really be on my duties."

The king didn't budge from his position. "Just one then?" Another pleased smile while he watched Yao's inner debate, and pressed further. "Surely this evening will not fall apart while you are occupied for several minutes."

Recognizing that the king would not leave until he accepted, Yao slowly placed his right hand into the offered left and allowed the amused man to lead him out of the spectators to an empty space in the center of the floor. He lifted his empty hand to lay it gently on his partner's upper arm and it took all of his energy to not grimace when he was pulled far closer than the usual reserved upper-class hold until he was flush against the larger man. With an inner sigh, Yao straightened his posture and cast another quick glance towards the large clock. This evening would simply never end.

The music began anew and the brunette became focused on matching his steps to his partner's lead. Where at first he had been concerned that the king's larger stride would off-balance him, he was pleasantly surprised to find that he was being lead with precise expert steps around the room. He relaxed ever so slightly and ventured a peek up at the king's face only to meet his eyes that were watching him with a large and out-of-place grin. Yao quickly averted his gaze to the side where, as his fortune would have it, he found the rest of his court watching with expressions of shock. Averting his gaze once again, he settled on studying the jeweled brooch that was pinned to the chest just in front of him. "Have you been having a pleasant evening?" Yao asked with as much curtsey as he could for the monarch.

"I have." He heard him reply, though his eyes never left the club-shaped brooch. "I suppose I have you to thank for that."

Yao shook his head. "You should really thank be thanking the King."

"But it was you who put in the most effort," the king argued, taking them into a slow turn, "and I will give the credit to those who deserve it."

"Then, thank you." Yao relented and dared another look up to meet the man's face, only to wonder if that smile really was ever-present.

Several more steps and turns later the King of Clubs chuckled. "You are a marvelous dancer." He remarked as they effortlessly swept around another struggling couple.

A small smirk appeared on the shorter's face. "I am only as good as the partner who leads." He replied with a bit of smugness to his tone.

"Then I must be excellent." the king joked and Yao felt amused at the light banter. Sooner than he would have expected, the song ended to light applause and the large man offered an arm which Yao gladly took as they stepped off the floor and back to where he had been before. They both gave slight bows in thanks and as the king straightened his gaze softened. "Thank you for the pleasant dance. Hopefully I will not have to wait until next year's gathering to speak with you again."

"I should hope not, sir." Yao replied without his usual forced sincerity for the first time all evening.

"Please, call me Ivan." The king requested before giving another slight bow and turning to make his way back through the crowd. Yao watched the retreating green of his coat until it was indistinguishable from the rest of the crowd and attempted to ignore the whispers that buzzed all around him. After all, he considered before he tried to frantically stop some of the help from taking more drinks to already tipsy looking queen, perhaps one shouldn't fully rely on society gossip.


End file.
